Наряды Стар Баттерфляй
Стар Баттерфляй сменила множество нарядов и образов на протяжении мультсериала. Ниже находится их полный список. В большинстве нарядов присутствует незаменимый атрибут Стар - красный "дьявольский" ободок в волосах. Чтобы увидеть образы и наряды других персонажей см. статью наряды персонажей. Основные повторяющиеся наряды Платье цвета зелёного моря thumb *'Первое появление': "Star Comes to Earth" *'Последнее появление': "Is Another Mystery" *'Примечательная особенность': Короткое салатовое платье с широким низом. На нём имеется светло-розовая осьминожка на груди. У платья белый воротник и белая кружевная оборка на рукавах и на нижней части. На ногах у Стар полосатые колготки пурпурно-оранжевого цвета, а также фиолетовыми сапоги стилизованные под носорога. Через плечо перекинута небольшая сумочка в виде жёлтой звездочки с улыбающимся лицом. *'Количество появлений': 27 Платье с медвежонком/Эдгар-платье thumb *'Первое появление': "Party With a Pony" *'Последнее появление': "Bam Ui Pati!" *'Примечательная особенность': Короткое зелёное платье без рукавов с лямками и с четырьмя яркого цвета (пурпурный, оранжевый, жёлтый и фиолетовый) горизонтальными полосками на груди. Внизу платья имеется белая оборка, а на его левой стороне нанесено белое лицо медвежонка. На ногах полосатые колготки (белого и светло зелёного цветов), а также розовые сапоги с белым кроличьим лицом на носке и с темно-розовой подошвой. На левой руке принцессы есть серебряный браслет с шипами. Стар называет этот наряд "Эдгар-платье", потому что Эдгар - это имя того маленького медвежонка на платье.Путеводитель Стар и Марко по освоению любого измерения *'Количество появлений': 20 Небесно-голубой наряд thumb *'Первое появление': "Monster Arm" *'Последнее появление': "Just Friends" *'Примечательная особенность': Голубое короткое платье без рукавов с завязанной нитью на вырезе. Платье опоясано красным поясом вокруг талии и бедер. В этом наряде у Стар через плечо надета маленькая бледно-розовая сумочка в форме улыбающегося облачка с лицом. На ногах принцессы надеты синие колготки в полоску, гетры с начёсом и голубые кеды с белым носком. *'Количество появлений': 15 Пижама/Ночнушка thumb *'Первое появление': "The Other Exchange Student" *'Последнее появление': "Night Life" *'Примечательная особенность': Простое лавандовое платье со светло-голубым полумесяцем на груди, лавандовыми и светло-голубыми полосатыми носками, а иногда и фиолетовой маской для сна. В "Rest in Pudding" она носит свою пурпурную повязку с дьявольскими рогами вместо маски сна. *'Количество появлений': 9 Зелёное платье с салатовой оборкой снизу thumb *'Первое появление': "My New Wand!" *'Последнее появление': "Marco Jr." *'Примечательная особенность': Зеленое платье с мятным воротником, манжетами на рукавах и отделкой на юбке, розовые и фиолетовые полосатые леггинсы, белые сапоги с пурпурной подошвой, розовыми кончиками и звездой с обеих сторон каждого каблука, пурпурным оголовьем и черным ожерельем-пауком. В "Fetch " она носит фиолетовое ожерелье бабочки вместо своего ожерелья паука, вместе со своим звездным кошельком из ее морского зеленого платья. *'Количество появлений': 20 Голубое платье с синим нарвалом thumb *'Первое появление': "Scent of a Hoodie" *'Последнее появление': "Conquer" *'Примечательная особенность': Бирюзовое платье без рукавов с оборчатыми светло-голубыми плечами, фиолетовым поясом, пышной белой отделкой и изображением нарвала на нижней левой стороне, синими и фиолетовыми полосатыми леггинсами, сероватыми сливовыми сапогами с розовыми кончиками с лицами на них и темно-синими подошвами, пурпурным оголовьем и серебряным шипованным браслетом на левом запястье. Сходство с другими повторяющиеся платья звезд. *'Количество появлений': 7 Полная форма Баттерфляй thumb *'Первое появление': "Toffee" *'Последнее появление': "Conquer" *'Примечательная особенность': Альтернативная версия зелёного платья Стар. Светло-оранжевое платье с жёлтой отделкой, красным поясом, красными пуговицами в форме сердца и желтым сердцем с лентами, которые обвивают руки Стар, белые сапоги с крыльями сзади, оранжевая лента с длинными оранжевыми и жёлтыми рогами. Кожа Стар кажется ярко-жёлтой, её волосы скручены в две косички с красными лентами подобно её первой форме Мяубертата, также она получает четыре дополнительных руки и большие оранжево-жёлтые крылья, как у бабочки, а её глаза имеют большие жёлтые звёзды внутри них. После того, как она получает полный контроль над формой, она больше не светится, её рога становятся меньше, а её глаза - обычные синие. *'Количество появлений': 6 Другие наряды Королевский наряд thumb *'Первое появление': "Star Comes to Earth" *'Примечательная особенность': Элегантное голубое платье с пышными рукавами светло-голубого цвета и с тёмно-синими завязками вокруг них, синий жилет с тёмно-синей отделкой и золотыми пуговицами, синяя пышная юбка с голубым орнаментом и двумя полосками с несколькими сердцами, тёмно-синие туфли с голубыми заплатками на пятках, белые носки, также золотая тиара. Наряд в детстве thumb *'Первое появление': "School Spirit" *'Примечательная особенность': Маленькое светло-голубое платье с завязанной лентой на вырезе и пышными рукавами, которые имеют волнистый орнамент на них, большая юбка с волной светло-голубого цвета вверху и тёмно-синей отделка под ней, пурпурный пояс и подтяжки, пурпурные сердца на подоле, тёмно-синие туфли Мэри-Джейн с белыми носками. Волосы Стар короче и находятся в косичках с пурпурными заколками, и у неё также есть маленькая Золотая Корона. В серии "Freeze Day" её подтяжки имеют золотые пряжки. Этот наряд похож на её королевский наряд. Боевая броня thumb *'Первое появление': "School Spirit" *'Примечательная особенность': Броня, в основном, железная, с серой плисированной юбкой, серыми сапогами с коленными шипами (с розовыми драгоценными камнями), розовой звездой на груди, серыми полосатыми леггинсами, колючими серыми плечиками и тёмно-синим шлемом с крыльями и шипами. Кроме того, следы на щеках Стар - это черепа, а не сердечки. Вечернее платье thumb *'Первое появление': "Brittney's Party" *'Примечательная особенность': Пурпурная юбка с подтяжками и светло-фиолетовыми сердцами вокруг фиолетового низа подола, белое кружево на нижней части юбки и светло-розовая рубашка с пышными рукавами, зёленые полосатые леггинсы. У неё такие же туфли, как и у её основного наряда, но окрашены по-другому и с крыльями. В период "Мьюзревания" thumb *'Первое появление': "Mewberty" *'Примечательная особенность': Альтернативная версия небесно-голубого платья Стар. Светло-фиолетовое платье с белой завязанной лентой на вырезе и двумя красными поясками вокруг талии, полосатые фиолетовые леггинсы, васильковые гетры и кроссовки, антенны в виде сердечек на её голове вместо рогов. Кожа Стар багровеет, её волосы становятся бледно-лавандовыми и закручиваются в два пучка, она получает четыре лишние руки и крылья бабочки василькового цвета, а её глаза превращаются в сердечки с ресницами, на концах которых также сердечки. В одежде Марко thumb *'Первое появление': "Sleep Spells" *'Примечательная особенность': Стар надевает обычный наряд Марко для ролевой части её психологического сеанса с ним: красная толстовка над серой футболкой, чёрные джинсы и оливково-белые кроссовки. Её челка также уложена вперед, чтобы имитировать волосы Марко. Платье на бал Кровавой Луны thumb *'Первое появление': "Blood Moon Ball" **'Примечательная особенность': Красно-розовое коктейльное платье без рукавов с оголённым правым плечом с сердечками вокруг юбки, белый бант с сердцем посередине, завязанный вокруг талии, сердечко на левом плече, розовая отделка на нижней части юбки, длинные белые перчатки, сапоги на высоком каблуке с сердечками на голенищах и на носках. Волосы Стар уложены в большой высокий пучок с кудряшками, ниспадающими над её ушами. Голову венчает её ободок с рожками. Ободок для волос в виде цветов thumb *'Первое появление': "Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Зелёный ободок с голубыми цветами. Пиратская шляпа thumb *'Первое появление': "Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Черная пиратская шляпа с черепом и скрещенными костями и длинным красным пером. Феска thumb *'Первое появление': "Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Красный фез с жёлтой кисточкой, свисающей вниз. Напоминает дядюшку Стэна из Гравити Фоллс. Ободок в виде единорога thumb *'Первое появление': "Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Сиреневый ободок с сиреневыми ушами пони, длинным светло-голубым рогом и васильковой гривой с голубыми звездами в ней. Ободок в виде кактуса thumb *'Первое появление':"Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Зеленый ободок для волос с небольшим зелёным кактусом с каждой стороны. Стар надевает это со своим морским зелёным нарядом, вместо её обычного красного ободка для волос. Стар и Марко обнаружили, что кактусы настоящие, и их нужно поливать. Младенец thumb *'Первое появление': "Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Небольшое небесно-голубое платье с оборками из светло-голубого материала вокруг рукавов и талии, с тёмно-синей лентой на талии, розовым драгоценным камнем на груди и подгузником под платьем. У Стар короткие волосы, из-за того, что ребёнок, которые завязаны в два маленьких хвостиках, и она носит крошечную корону на голове. Старая женщина thumb *'Первое появление':"Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Розово-лиловое платье со светло-розовым зигзагом на юбке, фиолетовым платком на плечах, светло-голубыми леггинсами и фиолетовыми сапогами. Волосы Стар седые, и на них надет ободок для волос с кактусами, её тело более тяжелое и сгорбленное, её кожа и лицо обвисли, у неё черная родинка на правой щеке, и у неё есть крошечные очки для чтения. Панк-рок наряд thumb *'Первое появление': "Freeze Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Фиолетовая рубашка со светло-фиолетовой звездой, тёмная кожаная куртка с шипованным воротником, тёмная юбка, фиолетовые носки, тёмные сапоги с шипами и пара чёрных солнцезащитных очков. Волосы Стар более корткие и волнистые, на них её демонический ободок. У неё также есть небольшая повязка на колене. Купальник thumb *'Первое появление': "Royal Pain" *'Примечательная особенность': Зелёный плавательный костюм со звездой на левом плече, розовая шапочка для плавания с цветочным узором. Непослушная принцесса thumb *'Первое появление': "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses" *'Примечательная особенность': Чёрный топ, который открывает оба плеча, с серыми подтяжками, белая юбка с зелёной пышной отделкой и шипованным поясом, серые леггинсы, чёрные сапоги с шипами, чёрное колье-чокер, зелёный оободок с серыми изогнутыми рогами, чёрная повязка над левым глазом. Волосы Стар немного грязные и растрёпанные внизу. Королева thumb|114px *'Первое появление': "Mewnipendance Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Синее платье с пышными рукавами, большая юбка с двумя волнообразными синими элементами слева и справа, и белым элементом посередине. Платье имеет пару сердец на груди, кружева в нижней части юбки. На ногах Стар надеты небольшие синие туфли на каблуках, на руках - длинные белые перчатки. Волосы Стар уложены в форме огромного сердца, их украшает золотая тиара. Хэви металл/панк thumb *'Первое появление': "Mr. Candle Cares" *'Последнее появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Фиолетовая футболка со светло-фиолетовым черепом и мечом через него на груди, синие крашеные леггинсы с дырой на левой ноге, тёмно-синие сапоги с синей подошвой и шнурками и рогом носорога на носочках, фиолетовая в полоску перчатка без пальцев на правой руке, фиолетовый шипастый напульсник на левой руке, большой фиолетовый шипованный пояс, и простой чёрный чокер. Стар сбрила половину её волос, другую половину отстригла до плеч и окрасила её в фиолетовый цвет. Она также носит чёрную тушь и фиолетовую помаду, под её глазом есть одна черная линия, а сердце на левой щеке прикрыто наклейкой с черепом. Её глаза немного темнее. В костюме уборщика thumb *'Первое появление': "Star vs. Echo Creek" *'Примечательная особенность': Оранжевый комбинезон с четырьмя пуговицами на груди, белой майкой и чёрными туфлями. Спасательный жилет thumb *'Первое появление': "Camping Trip" *'Примечательная особенность': Розовый спасательный жилет со светло-розовыми бантами на пряжках и светло-розовыми оборками. Стар надевает его поверх её зелёного платья. Тематический наряд под Гоблин-дог thumb *'Первое появление': "Goblin Dogs" *'Примечательная особенность': Белая футболка с талисманом Гоблин Дога, шляпа в форме хот-дога и тапочки в форме хот-дога. Стар надевает это поверх её обычного зелёного наряда. Костюм на Хэллоуин thumb *'Первое появление': "Hungry Larry" *'Примечательная особенность': Мшистое зелёное платье, похожий на ящерицу хвост, череп неопознанного существа на голове. В таком наряде она походит на Людо из первого сезона. С макияжем thumb *'Первое появление': "Pizza Thing" *'Примечательная особенность': Волосы более объемные и вьющиеся, она нанесла много черной туши и фиолетовой помады. Стар носит её зелёное платье с этим макияжем. Котёнок thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': У Стар жёлтый мех, а клочок меха на голове напоминает её челку. На ней обычное зелёное платье, но нет легинсов и ободка. Уродливая thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Волосы Стар имеют грязный жёлто-зелёный оттенок, её ободок фиолетовый с большими рогами. У неё большой нос, маленькие глаза и большие сердца на щеках. Её платье цвета морской волны теперь светло-зелёное. Демон thumb *'First seen': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Порванное светло-красное платье с битой спереди, тёмно-бордовый оободок с чёрными рогами сверху. Стар имеет бледно-белую кожу, чёрные маленькие крылья, три красных глаза, клыки, заостренные уши и светло-серые волосы. Её внешний вид напоминает Тома Люсайтора. Медведь thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Пушистое коричневое платье с тёмно-коричневым поясом вокруг талии, колье с костью, плетёный коричневый браслет (коричневые перчатки в кристаллах) и коричневая лента для волос с медвежьими ушками сверху. Волосы Стар сильно растрёпанны. Мина Лавберри thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Светло-зелёное платье с кошкой на груди, фиолетовым галстуком-бабочкой, фиолетовыми сапогами с шипами и оранжевыми драгоценными камнями спереди и боевым шлемом. Волосы Стар в двух пучках с косичками, выходящими из их вершины (ее волосы фиолетовые в кристаллах). Её сердца теперь светло-фиолетовые, и она носит пару желтых серьг в виде кроликов. Образ основан на Мине Лавберри. Келли thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Объемный свитер в полоску розового и зелёного цвета, фиолетовые шорты. Стар имеет большие розовые волосы, на которых её обычный ободок. Её внешний вид основан на Келли. Мальчик thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Светло-голубая футболка, зелёный свитер вокруг "его" талии, красная бейсболка с жёлтой звездой спереди и фиолетовыми рогами дьявола по бокам, тёмные облегающие джинсы, фиолетовые сапоги с дизайном носорога. Как мальчик, Стар имеет короткие волосы и розовые молнии на щеках вместо розовых сердец. Эльф thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': Зелёная шляпа с красными дьявольскими рогами, платье цвета морской волны с красным поясом и белым кружевом на воротнике и рукавах, красные перчатки, чёрная книга с жёлтой звездой, которую она носит на спине. У Стар также заостренные уши. Этот внешний вид похож на Линк из серии видеоигр Legend of Zelda. Пицца thumb *'Первое появление': "Mathmagic" *'Примечательная особенность': На Стар расположенны: красный пепперони в форме сердца, зелёный перец и чёрные оливки. Её корочка представляет собой её челку и дьявольские рога. Юная thumb *'Первое появление': "The Bounce Lounge" *'Примечательная особенность': Пышное лимонно-зелёное платье с бледно-голубыми бретельками. На голове серовато-голубой ободок с жёлтыми звездочками на конце "усиков". Чёлка Стар уложена прямо, а не разделена на две части. В выпускном платье thumb *'Первое появление': "The Bounce Lounge" *'Примечательная особенность': Светло-розовое платье с глубоким вырезом и широким розовым поясом на талии. На шее розовый чокер. Во время выпускного из младших класов, волосы Стар были укорочены до остроконечного боба, также и у неё было акне и брекеты. Наряд для тусовок thumb *'Первое появление': "The Bounce Lounge" *'Примечательная особенность': Бледное сине-зелёное платье без рукавов с розовыми и фиолетовыми полосками на груди, кроликами и осьминогами на юбке. У Стар на руках розовые и фиолетовые браслеты, а на голове розовый ободок с ушками кролика. Волосы очень сильно растрёпанные. Наряд для хозяйственных работ thumb *'First seen': "Collateral Damage” *'Примечательная особенность': Оранжевый жилет безопасности, оранжевая каска, жёлтые перчатки. Всё это надето поверх её обычного наряда. Тематическая футболка любовного приговора thumb *'Первое появление': "Just Friends" *'Примечательная особенность': Белая самодельная футболка с грубо оформленным изображением лиц Стар, Марко и Джеки, буквами "LS" над ним и словом "Tour" внизу. Над LS находится маленькое розовое разбитое сердце. Вырез горловины деформирован, с большим зазором над правым плечом звезды. Шляпа thumb *'Первое появление': "Face the Music" *'Примечательная особенность': Большая, бледно-розовая шляпа от солнца с кружевной лентой. Стар также носит пару тёмных солнцезащитных очков и небольшую сумку для покупок. Платье на день песни и на вечеринку монстров thumb *'Первое появление': "Face the Music" *'Последнее появление': "Monster Bash" *'Примечательная особенность': Светло-голубое / белое платье с пышными рукавами и большой юбкой с волнистыми узорами слева и справа. Оно имеет две светло-синие ленты, свисающие с банта на талии, и есть две пуговки на груди. На руках Стар белые перчатки, а также бледно-жёлтые туфли на каблуках под её платьем. Волосы завёрнуты в причудливую причёску, голову венчает тиара. *'Количество появлений': 2 Кукла thumb *'Первое появление': "Face the Music" *'Примечательная особенность': Кукла Стар в королевском наряде. У этой марионетки голубые зрачки в форме сердца. Пляжный купальник thumb *'Первое появление': "Starcrushed" *'Примечательная особенность': Синий купальник с фиолетовой звездой спереди. Волосы Стар собраны в хвост красной резинкой. Маскировка крысы thumb *'Первое появление': "Toffee" *'Примечательная особенность': Костюм гигантской серой крысы с деформированной головой, красными руками и ногами и длинным красным хвостом. Траурный наряд thumb *'Первое появление': "Rest in Pudding" *'Примечательная особенность': Длинное чёрное платье с открытыми плечами и короткими рукавами, с более тёмным поясом вокруг талии и завязками на вырезе. На ногах чёрные туфли на низком ходу. Волосы собраны в низкий пучок, который обвивает коса. На волосах пурпурные и лиловые цветы. Платье на бал Серебряного колокольчика thumb *'Первое появление': "Club Snubbed" *'Примечательная особенность': Короткое пышное платье с васильково-синим верхом, пышными рукавами и белым кружевом. Тёмно-синяя юбка с розовыми вставками и белым кружевом по низу, а также белая лента вокруг талии. На ногах у Стар маленькие розовые туфли на каблуках и белые гольфы. Волосы собраны в два пучка с тёмно-синим кружевом вокруг них, на голове крошечная золотая тиара с розовым сердцем в центре. В костюме пальмы thumb *'Первое появление': "Trial by Squire" *'Примечательная особенность': Костюм пальмы, который имеет коричневый ствол, длинные зелёные листья с кокосами, и отверстия для головы и рук. Ствол доходит до колен. Из-под костюма торчит её обычный наряд. Камуфляж монстра thumb *'Первое появление': "Starfari" *'Примечательная особенность': Костюм монстра светло-зелёного цвета с круглым мягким телом, одним жёлтым глазом, фиолетовым ртом, который открывается, чтобы показать два острых зуба и лицо Стар, коричневый рог, фиолетовые волосы, маленькие ручки и тёмно-синие штаны с коричневым поясом. Из-под костюма торчат её обычные сапоги. Пляжный thumb *'Первое появление': "Lava Lake Beach" *'Примечательная особенность': Костюм моряка с белым топом и светло-розовой юбкой с жёлтыми пуговицами, розово-красным шарфом моряка, коричневыми сандалиями и обычным ободком с рожками. Грибной наряд thumb *'Первое появление': "Ponymonium" *'Примечательная особенность': Короткое розовое платье с белым кружевным воротником, лентой вокруг талии, и двумя слоями бледно-розового кружева внизу. Также на Стар укороченная мятная куртка с белым воротничком и манжетами, и мухомором на спине, и бледно-розовые леггинсы в полоску. На ногах розовато-лиловые кроссовки с белыми шнурками и подошвой, зелёными крылышками на пятках и маленькими грибами по бокам. На голове у Стар зелёный ободок с мухоморами. Этот наряд был разработан карикатуристом Джеем Лазенби для программы на Disney XD - "saturday" fan art challenge. Зимний вариант thumb *'Первое появление': "Stump Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Тёмно-красное пальто с пушистой белой отделкой и тёмно-красной шляпой с большим пушистым белым помпоном и белым козырьком с белыми рогами дьявола. Стар надела пальто поверх своего обычного наряда. Зимняя пижама в виде кролика thumb *'Первое появление': "Stump Day" *'Примечательная особенность': Лососево-розовый кигуруми с ушами кролика, спереди светло-розовое пятно, имитирующее пузо кролика, круглый белый хвост на спине. На ногах розовые носочки. На голове нет ободка. Наряд охотницы thumb *'Первое появление': "The Bogbeast of Boggabah" *'Примечательная особенность': Платье винного цвета с пушистым белым воротником и лисьим ожерельем, длинной чёрной перчаткой на правой руке и более короткой перчаткой с трёхглазым черепом на левой. На ногах тёмно-фиолетовые легинсы и коричнивые сапоги. На голове у Стар косички, в которые вплетены тёмно-красные ленты, ободок теперь тёмно-фиолетовый с более длинными рожками. Зелёное платье с динозавром thumb *'Первое появление': "Booth Buddies" *'Примечательная особенность': Платье цвета морской волны, которое доходит до лодыжек, с зелёным динозавром с розовыми пятнами, талию обвивает зелёный пояс, на запястье подвеска с розовыми бусинами, в ушах серьги цвета морской волны, на ногах светло-розовые балетки с зигзагом. На голове у Стар её привычные дьявольские рожки. Концепт-арты одежды Tumblr nnndbyKkjL1rrl7leo2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ow0eDEf01rgbn79o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7ow0eDEf01rgbn79o1 1280.jpg Tumblr n7nfp1QeK31tf0ct3o2 1280.jpg Tumblr n7nfp1QeK31tf0ct3o1 500.jpg Tumblr n7j9i7E32N1rgbn79o1 500.png Star and marco.jpg Hungry Larry Concept Art - Star's costume.png Mathmagic Concept Art - Alternative Stars.png Face the Music - Star concept 5.png Star Butterfly S3 concept.png Интересные факты *Дарон Нефси сама нарисовала несколько зарисовок нарядов для Стар. *В эпизоде "Mathmagic" показывается огромное количество и старых нарядов/внешностей Стар, а также и новых, которые позже никогда не будут показаны. Примечания en:List of Star Butterfly's outfits Категория:Списки